Finally Human (A Portal Fanfiction) RETURNING
by Morgan64
Summary: What would happen if Wheatley and GLaDoS were finally human?
1. Chapter 1

Floating out in space a small round robot soon finds himself going through a portal on the moon.

Wheatley: Ah! There it is! I can finally go back and apologize to her... and teach that bully a lesson.

Wheatley floats slowly into the portal and finds himself in the lab.

Wheatley: This is it! Haha! Am I happy to be here again! *slowly turns around and sees a human* Who the heck are you?

The human grabs Wheatley and takes him to another part of the lab.

GLaDoS: *wakes up* Where am I? I feel very different.

Wheatley: You and me both.

GLaDoS: I know that voice... *turns around and sees a human* You!

Wheatley: Hey! I recognize your voice to!

GLaDoS: You look different.

Wheatley: So do you. Have you gained a couple of pounds?

GLaDoS: Haha, very funny.

?: Please, behave yourselves.

Wheatley: Who are you?

?: I'm the one who gave you the bodies that you have now. You will both finally know what it is like to be a human.

GLaDoS: I don't understand. Are we still robots?

?: Yes and no. You see, you are still half robot. You just have human bodies with your robotic AI.

Wheatley: Wait, wait, wait. So what your saying is that we're androids?

?: Precisely.

GLaDoS: But why did you give us bodies? Your leaving out a very important part of the story here.

?: You'll find out soon enough. *clicks on button on computer* I need both of you to take care of something for me.

The room suddenly lights up and an army of turrets turned androids stand before them.

Wheatley: Whoah!

GLaDoS: What do you want us to do?

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

After running for hours from the Android Turrets, He finally stopped at a dead end and gave himself up peacefully.

He was taken to a lab where he was met with another of his kind... a human.

He: W-Who are you?

?: I am... your only friend doctor.

He: You... are no friend of mine...

?: Take him away.

The Android Turrets accompany He away as GLaDoS and Wheatley walks in.

?: Well, I see you've returned empty handed... again.

Wheatley: Well it's not my fault. If she hadn't stopped yelling at me and calling me idiot we probably would have gotten what you wanted.

GLaDoS: Something which you still never told us about.

Wheatley: Yeah. Why are we after something if we don't even know what it is?

?: Trust me, my creations, you'll know when you find it.

Wheatley: Well can't you at least give us a hint?

?: *walks away*

Wheatley: Every time. Every time we ask him what it is we're looking for, he leaves. It's been almost three months, and we still don't know what we're after.

GLaDoS: Doesn't he seem quite familiar to you?

Wheatley: I don't know, maybe a little. Why?

GLaDoS: I feel like I've seen him somewhere before.

Wheatley: Don't tell me your starting to have feelings for him.

GLaDoS: Of course not you idiot! I mean, he looks like an old friend.

Wheatley: Oh, well, whatever HE looks like, HE is not telling us what the thing we're searching for looks like either. We should get going. We don't want to come back "empty handed" again, do we?

GLaDoS: Yes, your right.

As the two walk out of the door, GLaDoS takes one more look back at the mysterious man they are working for.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Months pass as Wheatley and GLaDoS search for the mysterious object they were sent to find. After coming back empty handed one last time, the mysterious man ordered two Android Turrets to accompany them throughout what little is left of the lab.

Wheatley **:** Gah! I hate this you know? Being followed around by some dumb robots who won't leave you alone.

GLaDoS **:** Gee, that must feel very awful.

Wheatley **:** Oh don't you get sarcastic with me missy! I got...

Turret **:** Hey! Quiet up there!

Wheatley **:** _*_ whispers _*_ I'm so sick and tired of these guys following us around like a couple of three year olds. Let's say we ditch them and look for this... whatever it is, and take it for ourselves?

GLaDoS **:** _*_ whispers _*_ That sounds tempting, but we don't even know what IT is.

Wheatley **:** That may be, but at least we'll...

Turret **:** Hey! What did I just say?!

Wheatley **:** Alright alright! *whispers* At least wouldn't have to be driven through the place by a bunch of... a bunch of... uh...

GLaDoS **:** *whispers* Morons?

Wheatley **:** Exac- oops... * _whispers_ * Exactly.

GLaDoS **:** *whispers* Do you see that opening in the hall?

Wheatley **:** *whispers* Yeah.

GLaDoS: Stop! There's an intruder!

Turret **:** What?! Where?!

As the Android Turrets run to the opening, GLaDoS and Wheatley sneak off away from theAsm without being seen.

To be continued...


End file.
